When creating presentation slides using a slide show editor, authors typically place content on slides first and consider structure second. Reorganizing slides to convey a message after the slides have been created and content has been added is difficult, time-consuming, and typically not a consideration for a user who is attempting to generate slides quickly. Current presentation slide editors only provide a tool to present topics, but do not provide a scheme for organizing content and further do not provide an easy way to navigate between various topics within the presentation.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.